


Forget Me Not

by yixxes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, vampire!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixxes/pseuds/yixxes
Summary: After yet another incident, you break things off with Peter and try to compel him to forget you.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Reader, Peter Parker/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 36





	Forget Me Not

Another tear rolled down your cheek. You sniffled and pulled yourself together for the fifth time since you came to him.

“I don’t understand.” 

His confusion was only making things harder. How could you even begin to explain this to him? The whole reason why you decided to go with compulsion was so that you wouldn’t have to.

“You don’t have to.” You told him softly. It should’ve sufficed and you should’ve kept going from there and worked your way to the end but you looked at his face and your brain kept replaying that innocent, confused voice of his inside your head. 

You thought about him. His smile, his charisma, his lovable persona and every single reason why you stupidly got attached to him in the first place. He deserved a reason, but you couldn’t give him the truth. He deserved better than a lie, but the truth costed way too much. He’d resist, and he’d talk you down to a point where you would end up stupidly and selfishly staying. Your will was already weak and your self control was wavering. The situation was threatening to break you and you knew that time was of the essence. If you couldn’t get it done quickly, you wouldn’t be getting it done at all.

“I gotta go somewhere, I have to go away for a while, it...” You bit back tears and carried on with haste. “It doesn’t have anything to do with you, or us, it’s just something I have to do, okay?”

It didn’t make sense, but it didn’t have to. Soon, your face, your name, your very existence would be wiped clean from his memory. 

“For how long?” His eyebrows were beginning to furrow and his lips were turning down into a sad, almost worried frown that nearly made you break eye contact and take a step back. 

“I’m not coming back.” You told him firmly. “I’m not, and I don’t want you to be sad so... you’re gonna forget that I ever came here.” 

His eyes widened as soon as the realization hit him. He quickly figured out exactly what you were doing and panic set in faster than he could process it. He could’ve kicked himself for not assuming how deep you’d be inside your own head still about that conversation that the two of you had a couple of weeks ago. The one that followed Peter’s pardoning of your otherwise inexcusable actions, again, deliberately choosing to ignore the way that your nature caused murderous actions and devastating aftermath. It’d been what felt like the millionth time and you couldn’t take it anymore.

Everything about Peter was so good. He was born good and he would die the exact same way. You couldn’t continue to contaminate his pure soul with your tainted hands any longer. 

“Be calm,” you told him after you caught hold of his forearms. “Don’t fight against me.” Not because you couldn’t win, but because it would’ve been so easy to lose on purpose. As soon as his body stilled, you released his arms and trained your hands on his face. “You won’t remember me after I leave here. In your head, we’ve never met...” Your chest fell with a breathy sob. “and we never will.” You collected the tears that he cried with your thumbs and told him, “Don’t cry anymore. You’re gonna do good things. If you keep working hard, you’ll end up right where you wanna be before you even know it.”

The thought of each accomplishment he’d achieve that you wouldn’t be around to see weighed heavily on your heart. “You’ll find someone that you love who’s just as kind and caring as you, somebody who.. somebody who deserves to be loved by someone like you.”

Tears filled your eyes all over again because there wasn’t a single part of you that didn’t know that that person could never be you.

There was a lot that you wanted to say. You truly did hate leaving him without all of the words that he deserved but the longer you stayed, the easier it’d be to call this whole thing off. Peter deserved better than that so you pulled yourself together again and said, “Take care of yourself.” 

He couldn’t feel or process the kiss that you pressed to his cheek before you left. You were gone with the next gust of wind.

.

.

Your self restraint wasn’t all that.

That was how you ended up in a coffee shop very close to him just a few weeks later. You didn’t come with plans on speaking to him, you just needed to see him and see that he was okay, then that would be enough. 

You sat in a booth clear on the other side of the shop from him with some drink that you hadn’t touched since they brought it to your table. He looked well as he sat with a friend and talked casually with him, a conversation that you did your best to keep your nose out of. You came here to check in, not to snoop and pry...

But everyone has their vices. You didn’t eavesdrop the whole thing, but you did hear him say, ‘I’ll be right back’ and saw him staring directly at you when you glanced over to see where he might’ve been off to. 

Crap, you thought. Had you been staring for too long? No, you’re paranoid, he would need to pass you to get to the bathroom, that’s what he was looking at. Of course that’s what he was looking at, except when you glanced again, you could’ve sworn that it was you that his sights were on. You kept your head low and waited for him to pass but he never did.

To your absolute horror, he stopped right at your table and called for your attention. 

“Excuse me.”

You gritted your teeth and looked up at him, indifferent, but friendly and above all, inconspicuous. “I’m sorry, can I help you with something?”

His expression was concentrated, he looked more determined to solve whatever puzzle was going on in his mind than he was worried about looking directly at your face. He spoke before his mind could fully catch up with his words.

“I’m sorry, I know this sounds weird, but... I think I’m in love with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> First post on here, but I have all of my other works on my Tumblr, check them out if you want (:  
> https://yixxes.tumblr.com/private/620598787550887936/tumblr_qbqun8z0lA1x4987g


End file.
